


Down On The Farm

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M, Roleplay, Shameless Smut, cows everywhere, like LOTS of SMUT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fic by the DownOnTheFarm GC]<br/>The Dun family is a rival farm with the Joseph's across the road. But will that stop Josh and Tyler from being with each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a project written by a bunch of people in the DownOnTHeFarm Twitter groupchat. Enjoy!
> 
> (Just a heads up: It gets weird.)

Down on the farm, the Dun family were busy working in the fields, except for one. Joshua Dun, known as Josh to his friends, was looking out his bedroom window, staring across the road to where the Josephs family lived. Tyler Joseph was 18 and was in Josh's homeroom in high school before they graduated. Josh fanaticed about Tyler every day and took every chance he could get to talk to him. It was Josh's birthday only a couple of weeks ago and he had turned 19. Looking at Tyler sweating in those tight jeans made Josh hard. He wanted to fuck him so bad, but he knew he couldn't. Even if Tyler did like him, what would everyone think? Josh's family was incredibly homophobic and so was pretty much everyone else in Ohio. Josh accepted that the closest he would get to fucking Tyler was in his dreams.

"Joshua Dun, get down here now!" Josh's mom called up to him. Josh reluctantly walked out of his room and down the stairs to where his mom was waiting for you. "Your dad needs help with milking the cows". "Do I have to help him?" Josh asked. "Yes! Now go out there!"

Josh strolled through the corn field towards the barn, where his dad was. When he approached the entrance, Josh's dad said, "Josh! Come help me milk the cows. We need 2 quarts for tomorrow." "Why?" asked Josh. "Because a man named Brendon called and said he needed at least 2 quarts of milk for tomorrow" "Why?" asked Josh again. "I don't know Josh!" Josh thought about the Brendon man using milk as an enema, but dismissed the thought as he imagined that the Brendon wasn't that weird.

"I think that's enough milk, Josh. You're free to go!" Josh smiled at his dad and ran out of the barn to see the sight of Tyler Joseph across the street, wearing nothing but tight jeans. His ass looked so round and smooth in them. Josh started to get hard, so he decided to go inside, when suddenly, Tyler screamed across the road "Hey Josh!" Oh shit, Josh thought to himself. "Oh, hi Tyler!" "I need some help with collecting these eggs and since all my family have gone to the market, wanna help me out?" smiled Tyler. Shit what do I do fuck, Josh screamed in his mind. "Uh, ok!"

"So, Josh... how are ya?" "I'm um, uh g-good?" "I'm pretty good! Anyway, back to what you came over here for; collecting the eggs. You do that side Josh," Tyler said, pointing to the left. "And I'll do this side. Sounds good?" "Um, oh ya it sounds good," replied Josh. Josh had been too busy looking at Tyler's hard, defined abs. Tyler was sweating and Josh was turned on. He wanted to fuck him so badly.

While Tyler was bending down and picking up the eggs, Josh was checking out Tyler. His plump, big ass was making Josh want to go over and fuck Tyler right there and then, but he knew he couldn't. "Watcha doin' Josh?"Tyler asked suddenly. "W-what? oh sorry I was just, um, uh, lo-looking.... at a..... COW yes! I was looking at a cow" Shit Josh he knows you were checking him out now, fuck fuck fuck, he thought. "Oh. Ok?" said Tyler. He turned around but turned around quickly to see Josh staring at his ass. "Are you checkin' out my ass, dude?!" "No no I w-wasn't I was ju-just um loo-" "Don't worry man, I won't tell anyone," smirked Tyler. He winked at Josh, who was blushing.

While Josh was looking away, to hide his red cheeks, Tyler pulled his pants down below his waist so that his jockstrap was showing. He always dreamt of Josh fucking him and now that he knew that Josh liked him, he wanted to tease that fucker. When Josh turned around, he saw the white band oh Tyler's jockstrap and below it, Tyler's crack. Josh could feel his pants getting tighter and his dick got harder, but he just guessed it was Tyler's way of messing with him. He still got as much of a look of Tyler's ass as he could though.

"I guess we're done, Josh," said Tyler, making sure to sound as flirty as possible to make that Josh horny. "Ya. I b-better get going Ty-" "I actually need you to help me with one more thing." "What's that Ty-tyler?" "I'm gonna have to milk the cows. Come follow me into the barn."


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy...

Josh walked with Tyler, to the Joseph's barn. Tyler brought him to the cows and told him to start milking. "When you're finished, come over to me," Tyler told Josh.

Josh felt really uncomfortable the whole time because Tyler knew how he felt about him. He would make glances at Tyler every so often, and most of the time, Tyler was too focused in milking, but a couple of times Josh found Tyler smirking at him. He didn't know what to take from that, so he just continued to milk the cows.

"Uh, Tyler?" "Ya, Josh?" "I'm kinda finished with milkin' the cows so I'm just gonna go. By-" Josh was about to say goodbye to Tyler, but he cut Josh off. "No, no! Stay! I want to talk!" Fuck. This is getting really fucking awkward I need to go now, Josh thought to himself. "Sit on this stool, Josh," Tyler told Josh. Josh was going to resist but Tyler forced him to sit down.

Tyler was talking to Josh about what he wanted to do with my life. "My parents want me to run this farm, but I wanna get out of this place," Tyler explained to Josh. "Why?" "Cause I wanna see the world! I wanna travel. I wanna see New York and Europe and not be stuck in this trashy town for the rest of my life. I'm thinking about running away soon." This shocked Josh. He wanted to tell Tyler to stay but he knew that Tyler would know it was just because Josh couldn't live without him. "But I know you would be pretty upset if I left, Josh" continued Tyler. Suddenly, Tyler's hand slipped and landed on Josh's bulge, which was already hard. Josh didn't know what to do, but he felt a sudden urge to kiss the boy. For once, Josh followed his instincts and slammed his lips on Tyler.

The moment he did it, he knew it was wrong and brought his lips from Tyler's.  
Tyler was speechless and Josh didn't know what to say. All color flushed from Josh's face and he couldn't look Tyler in the eye. When he finally did look up, however, he say Tyler smirking. He went for the kiss and went hard.

Tyler and Josh were grabbing each other all around their bodies. Josh took off his shirt and Tyler started licking his abs. Josh moaned in pleasure. Tyler moved his hands around Josh's chest, slowing moving them down to his bulge. Josh got up and took off his pants. Tyler ripped off his underwear and sat Josh down. He put his right hand on the shaft of Josh's cock. He moved his hand up and down, slowly gaining speed. Josh was moaning as Tyler was sucking on his balls. Josh felt like he was going to explode. He told Tyler and made Josh cum into the bucket of milk. Josh whimpered as he came. He never felt that good.

After they put on their clothes, they realised what they had just done. "Shit Ty! What're we gonna do with that?" "We won't tell no one. Besides, my family won't notice," winked Tyler. Josh never felt so in love with him. Josh never wanted to be without Tyler. He was the only thing in Josh's life that made him happy, and now after that, he was at the happiest state of his life. He truely loved Tyler, and Tyler truely loved him.


End file.
